The Final Cards
by SourirePourVous
Summary: Sakura has left Tomoeda for years. Now that she's back, she realises that things have changed. She must fight for the ones she loves, and at the same time capture two final cards. What is the ending that awaits her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CCS.

This is my first shot at fanfiction, and I really hope you like it!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

_Beep Beep Be-_

A hand slammed down on the alarm clock, and Syaoran opened his eyes.

Every morning, he would wake up at precisely 6am and jog for an hour, taking his daily route that toured around King Penguin Park, circled the library and brought him back home at 7am. No matter what the weather was, he ran. This morning was no exception.

He pulled on his long black jogging pants and a white T-shirt that clung to his well muscled chest, put on his shoes and slipped out the door with a murmured, "Ittekimas." Walking around the large fountain in the middle of the driveway, he reached the iron wrought gate and started running, leaving the quiet mansion behind.

Leaving his tired heart behind.

* * *

><p>Tomoyo frowned as she sat on the edge of her queen sized bed, clutching her phone so hard it was in danger of breaking.<p>

"What are you saying?"

The caller on the other line sighed. "Tomoyo. Look. I…I just don't think this is working out between us anymore. I'm sorry."

The line went dead, and Tomoyo's phone thudded onto the soft rug under her bed. She grabbed her pillow and hugged it, crying silent tears. _4__th__ breakup_, she thought. Every guy that she'd gone out with either liked her for her money, or her naivety and beauty. But Tomoyo never saw that. She trusted them blindly, believing that they truly loved her.

She wondered how much more pain her heart could take.

* * *

><p>"Tadaima…" Syaoran trailed off. The mansion was still sleeping. He sighed, took off his shoes and placed them neatly side by side.<p>

"Master Li, Okaeri nasai." A tall old man with glasses, a grey moustache and a kind smile appeared around the corner and bowed. He was wearing an apron, and smelled like pancakes and syrup. "Breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes."

Syaoran nodded before heading to his room for a quick shower. As hot water pounded down on his body, he felt the knots in his muscles relax. He found it so easy to collect his thoughts in the shower. He closed his eyes and thought about her. His heart still pounded whenever he pictured her face in his mind. But what she did to him still left an open wound in his heart. There was no denying the fact that she had hurt him. He opened his eyes turned the taps off. She was coming back.

And he didn't want to see her.

* * *

><p>A girl hummed as she danced along the streets. The cherry blossom trees were dormant, as it was still February, and they usually bloomed in April.<p>

However, despite all odds, a single flower fell at her feet as she stood to admire the towering trees. It was no surprise that the trees have decided to bloom for her. It was _her_ flower, after all. She picked it up and put it carefully in her breast pocket. As she passed Tomoeda Elementary, she stopped by the gates and looked in. She sighed, turned and continued on to Tomoeda High.

Time had flown by so quickly.

* * *

><p>"Wait…wait a minute. Today is…VALENTINE'S DAY?" Syaoran stood with a pile of presents and cards at his feet. They had fallen out of his locker when he opened it to take his books out, and now lay clustered in a heap of pink and ribbons.<p>

Class 11-B, Li Syaoran was Tomoeda High's most popular crush for girls. He was tall and lean, with well muscled arms that every girl wanted to be held in. Brown eyes flecked with amber made every knee in the female population go weak, and his tousled golden brown hair fell into his eyes, each strand in perfect place. He was handsome without trying.

His personality wasn't all bad either. Syaoran was clever, always helping people in need. He was athletic, acing each sport with ease. His smile made the girls squeal or sigh or pass out (or all three at once), and although he had a hot temper, he was undoubtedly every girl's dream guy.

But they didn't see him beneath his apparent flawlessness.

* * *

><p>Tomoyo sniffled as she walked through the corridors, muttering to herself.<p>

"Breaking up with me on Valentines. I'll kick your sorry ass…such a_ baka_…" All around her, couples made out shamelessly, completely oblivious to Tomoyo's wrath. She glared at the back of her ex-boyfriend's head as she passed, resisting the urge to kill him. As she set her bag down on her table, she nodded at the harassed boy sitting diagonally behind her, surrounded by giggling girls.

"Morning, Li-kun." He nodded back.

"Morning." Tomoyo sat down and glanced at Syaoran, fingering her own pile of presents, cards and roses. He seemed all right now, but she couldn't help going back to the day she told him the news.

*Flashback*

"_She's coming back next week." Tomoyo stood at the entrance of the school, waiting for her driver. She had caught Syaoran when he was walking out._

"_I don't want to see her. You know what happened. Tell her to stay in Tokyo." Syaoran spat the words out and walked away. As he turned round the corner, he made sure Tomoyo couldn't see him._

_Then, he started running._

* * *

><p>The class hushed as soon as the teacher walked in.<p>

He put down his files and looked up at the class. "We have a new student who will be joining us today. Please welcome her warmly to this school." He smiled. "I believe you all know her."

Tomoyo sat up a little straighter. Syaoran, who had been staring out the window with a bored expression on his face clenched his fist under the table. He struggled to keep his face from contorting in anger, and kept his eyes glued to the window, glaring at a stain on the glass. The door to the classroom slid open, and a girl walked in.

She was slender, and wore black socks that went above her knees, making her legs look long and shapely. Scratch that. Her legs _were_ long and shapely. She looked like a model advertising for Tomoeda High school uniforms. Her face could have belonged to an angel, with large emerald eyes and chin length hair that matched Syaoran's golden brown colour. She smiled and bowed down.

"Kinomoto Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

* * *

><p>Hehehe. I hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! (;<p>

I'll update soon!

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS.

Yosh! Chapter Two is up!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

The homeroom teacher assigned Sakura to sit next to Tomoyo, in front of Syaoran. _Everything is just like how it all used to be in elementary school,_ Sakura mused. As she picked up her pen to scribble down some notes that her Sensei had written on the board, she noticed how badly her hand was shaking.

"Sakura-chan. Are you feeling all right?" Tomoyo whispered, staring at her best friend and cousin in concern. _No, I am not feeling all right. I know Syaoran hasn't forgiven me yet, and I'm having a nervous breakdown sitting in front of him. _Sakura nodded.

"Yeah. I'm okay."

* * *

><p>Syaoran's day wasn't going nearly as well as he wanted it to be.<p>

During break, a group of girls threw a bag of pink confetti over his head and screamed in his ear, "HAPPY VALENTINE'S!" He went deaf for a few minutes.

During lunch, he rejected a total of 12 confessions. Yamazaki reminded him that he broke last year's record of 10. As they walked across the well kept lawns of Tomoeda High, he saw Sakura, sitting on a picnic cloth with Tomoyo, Rika and Chiharu. He clenched his jaw and looked away.

"You still haven't forgiven her." It was a statement, not a question. Syaoran stiffened. Yamazaki may be the class joker, but he wasn't weak when it came to reading emotions. "I don't know what you're talking about." Syaoran said coldly. Then he turned and walked back to school. Truth was, he knew exactly what Yamazaki was going on about.

He was just running away from his problems.

* * *

><p>"What was middle school in Tokyo like?" Chiharu asked while chewing on an onigiri.<p>

Rika frowned. "Don't talk when you're chewing, Chi-chan. It's…urgh. It's disturbing." Sakura grinned at her two friends. She had left Tomoeda for Tokyo for middle school due to an offer a school in the city gave her father that was too good to turn down, but she didn't regret her choice of coming back.

"Tokyo was a new experience, I guess. Everything was at a much faster pace. Middle school was a nightmare. Crammed full of snobs. I really missed Tomoeda. I missed you guys and…" She trailed off. _And Syaoran._ "And the school." She finished lamely.

Tomoyo glanced at Sakura and recognized hints of a forced smile. Her lunchbox had been left untouched during the whole time they had been talking. "Well. I'm glad you've decided to come bac-YAMAZAKI! Join us!" Chiharu yelled, waving madly at the boy standing a few yards away. The girls turned to watch Yamazaki jog over, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

They just missed the tall figure walking away.

* * *

><p>Sato Fumiko was Syaoran's biggest fan in Tomoeda High. She was one year younger than him, and seven words described her perfectly: Bitchy Flirtatious Stalker with a Huge Ego. She had long honey blond hair and sapphire blue eyes, due to her western Mother. She was filthy rich and considered herself the most beautiful girl ever born.<p>

Every photo of Syaoran that had appeared in the yearbooks had been cut out and framed. She stalked him in school and memorized everything she knew about him: from his birthday to his blinks per minute. She had made life hell for all the girls who had a crush on Syaoran, and labelled him as _hers_.

"Hi!" Fumiko had waited for Syaoran at the gates of the school. Syaoran glanced at her.

"Sato-san." She giggled.

"You can call me Fumiko, you know. Or Fumi."

"What do you want?"

Fumiko pouted. "You're no fun, Senpai."

"Right. Thanks for wasting my time. Bye." He turned to go, but was stopped by Fumiko, who had reached out and grabbed his shirt. _This shirt is going in the bin_, he thought.

"Wait! I…Please go out with me!"

"Don't you ever get tired of being rejected every Valentine's? No. I won't go out with you." He pulled his shirt away and started walking home. Fumiko glared at his retreating back. She had everything any girl would die for: looks, money, wealth. She was going to make him see how fitting she was as a girlfriend for somebody like him.

She would make him fall for her.

* * *

><p>Katsu looked up at the sound of running footsteps. Sakura dashed out, muttering, "I'm late. I'm late…" He grabbed her by the arm.<p>

"Hey. You're Sakura-chan, right?"

Sakura stared at the grinning boy in front of her. He was tan, and had spiky blond hair. His eyes were stormy grey, and her eyes were drawn to them immediately. He wore a thick leather cord with a pendant of a dragon, twisted around a red orb, and a ring shaped like a serpent, curled around his finger. He had a piercing on the cartilage of his ear, and a tiny skull dangled from it.

"Uh…yeah. I'm Sakura."

"Takeda Katsu. I'm in your homeroom." He held onto her arm, his eyes boring into hers. "Are you dating anyone?"

Sakura strained against his hold. "Sorry. I'm in a hurry."

"At least tell me your phone number." He winked at her. She had a feeling that he would never let her go until she gave him her phone number. Sighing, she dug out a pen with her free hand and scribbled it down onto his palm. He smiled and leaned in.

"Happy Valentines," he breathed into her ear, before leaning back and letting go of her arm. She stumbled backwards and hurried home, confused. Smirking, Katsu pulled out his phone and flicked it open. He opened the contact list. He stored Sakura's phone number under the one of his ex-girlfriend. _Tomoyo Daidouji._

Time to catch his new prey.

* * *

><p>I know, I know. This chapter is a bit short. Gomen!<p>

I'll update soon!

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS.

I'm so sorry for not uploading sooner, but my exams have been murdering me.

Thank you for the reviews! They made me smile. (: Annnd...I'm sorry for not putting a glossary earlier!

So...here is a list of Japanese words used in this chapter:

_kaijuu: _monster

_Otou-san_: father

_Oka-san_: mother

All right! Lets carry on!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

_They had just come out of the cinema. It was snowing gently, and a towering Christmas tree stood in the middle of the shopping square. Fairy lights wrapped around the real pine leaves, and a large digital clock was counting down the seconds to midnight._

_Five…_

_Four…_

_Three…_

_Two…_

_One…_

"_Merry Christmas." Katsu murmured to the excited girl beside him, who was holding up her video camera, recording everything. "I have something to say to you."_

"_Hmmm?" She turned, capturing him on tape. Her long, wavy ivory hair was pressed under a wool hat with a pink pompom. She had a matching scarf wrapped around her neck, and her nose was red from the cold. _

_Katsu leaned in and whispered, "I like you. I like you a lot. I'll never let you go like the other bastards. I'll never hurt you. I promise. Will…will you be my girlfriend?" Her heart was pounding furiously, and she was blushing like mad. She nodded once. Then, she threw her arms around his neck, unable to stop herself from smiling. _

"_Yes!"_

The video came to an end, and Tomoyo was left in the dark room, chasing after memories of the boy she loved.

And holding onto a few broken promises.

* * *

><p>"So…the<em> kaijuu<em> didn't get any valentine's presents today?" Night had fallen outside the window, and rain was pouring down heavily.

Sakura glared at her brother, Touya. "Don't call me that!"

"_Kaijuu." _

STOMP.

"OW!" Sakura smirked. After having years of practice, her foot stomping was deadly accurate.

"Otou-san…he's busy tonight? Again?"

"Yeah. He has to prepare for his presentation." Seeing the worried look on his little sister's face, he added, "Don't worry. He's got loads of people helping out. He'll be okay." Sakura nodded, but she couldn't stop feeling anxious. She hated it when her father pushed himself too hard.

They fell into a comfortable silence, until Touya broke it again. "How's the brat doing?"

"He…he's fine." Sakura stood up. "Chores are on me today, right?" She picked up her tray with her rice bowl and plate still half full, and walked towards the open kitchen. Touya stared at her incredulously.

"You're done already?"

"Mmm…I'm not really hungry today. I think I ate too much during lunch," which was a complete lie because her lunch was rotting away in the trash bin. "Just call me when you're done. I'll clean up." She disappeared up the stairs, leaving Touya alone at the dinner table. He picked up the photo of their deceased Mother, who was smiling gently through the glass.

"Oka-san…I think our little Sakura is starting to grow up."

* * *

><p>Syaoran was lying in bed with a book in his hand, the heavy rain making a soothing tune as it fell from the heavens. The alarm clock on his bedside table showed the time in neon green: <em>1.30am. <em>

His phone vibrated and he picked it up, frowning. "Who the heck wouldn't be sleeping at this hour?" he muttered angrily. It was a text from Fumiko. He still regretted giving her his number.

_Syaoraan darling…I can't sleep. I was thinking about you. (; Text me back, kaaay? Tee hee! I love you! Fumi _

He gagged, staring at the text in horror. Just when he was about to turn back to his book, his phone vibrated again.

_Syao syao. Why haven't you texted me back? I'm waiting! (; Fumi_

He growled. She was starting to piss him off. She could wait for all eternity for all he cared. His phone vibrated a third time and his patience ran out. He threw it across the room. He didn't even care if it broke. Anything to stop those annoying sickly sweet texts. It hit something soft and fell to the floor with a thump. He looked up and his eyes widened. His phone hit a bear.

A handmade brown bear named Sakura, which had been sitting there all along.

* * *

><p>A couple was running for shelter, laughing and splashing through the downpour despite being drenched to the bone. Towering trees stood in two rows, lining the path that led out of the park where the couple had been before it started raining.<p>

They were so drunk with love that they didn't notice a silvery figure, darting from tree to tree, following them silently. As the couple reached an empty crossroad, the figure plunged forwards. There was a flash of gold, and the figure was gone.

"Come on! There are no cars anyway!" The girl tugged at her boyfriend's sleeve, impatient to get to the opposite side, where there was a restaurant, warm and friendly. They ran across, ignoring the little red man on the traffic lights. Suddenly, a car swerved around the corner. There was a screech of tires and a scream. What used to be a happy couple lay in a puddle of blood, their hands still linked.

The silver figure stood on a thick branch, observing the scene before it turned and dashed away, in search of a new subject.

* * *

><p>In the maternity ward, a woman was soon to be a mother. As her child was born into the world, a figure melted from the yellow lights hospital lights. Its body shimmered as it approached the newborn child, as if it was made out of golden dust. There was a streak of silver, and the figure melted away.<p>

The baby took his first gulp of air.

* * *

><p>Cerberus woke up abruptly, as if somebody had shocked him with electricity. He pushed his drawer open and peered out, looking at the bulge under the covers. The bulge snorted and rolled over, still blissfully asleep.<p>

"Sleeping like a pig….no sense of danger…" he muttered. He flew out and landed on the windowsill, watching the rain. His eyes narrowed as he looked around for any signs.

A few blocks away, Yue was standing in his courtyard. The light from the moon seemed to be soaked up by his presence, and he was emitting a soft glow. He spread his wings and took to the sky, sweeping the neighbourhood. The two guardians had felt the same thing.

The presence of two very powerful Clow Cards.

* * *

><p>Kyahahaha! That's it for now!<p>

I hope you all liked that :D

I'll update soon!

Ja ne!

**N.B. **To those who are confused about Syaoran's bear named Sakura. It is a belief that when you give your crush a plush bear that you have handmade and named after yourself, the both of you will be granted eternal love. Awwww!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS.

Hey guys...*hides under blankets*

I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner.

Here's my glossary.

_Senpai: _a more advanced student

And here is chapter four! :D

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Katsu stood in front of the large mirror in his bathroom, carefully gelling his hair into perfect spikes. The bathroom was constructed out of black glass, with speakers embedded within the walls. A large TV hung opposite a circular Jacuzzi tub, and the floor had a self heating system during the winter. His range of hair products and expensive cologne stood in a line on a glass shelf. Fluffy hand towels were lying next to the sink, tied up neatly with ribbon. A maid appeared at the door and bowed down.

"Master Takeda, Madam wishes to see you. She is waiting for you in the sitting room." Katsu sighed and put down his bottle of gel. Strolling down three flights of stairs, he walked through two large ornate wooden doors. A woman was standing next to a vase of flowers. Maids lined the walls of the sitting room. Upon hearing his arrival, she turned around.

"Katsu. You took your time." Katsu bowed down slightly.

"I'm sorry, Mother. It won't happen next time." Inside his pants pockets, his hands were shaking. "You wanted to speak with me?"

She walked over to him and placed her palm on his face gently. She had his grey eyes; cold and emotionless. Her nails raked his cheek softly and he flinched.

"I heard that Syaoran…hnn…achieved a higher mark for that physics test…than you?" Her voice sounded bored, but it was icy, and there was a sense of danger in her calmness. "I thought I told you that…you are not allowed to let him surpass you…in any way? Why, then…has he beaten you…in every single test?" Her arm swung back and her slap echoed around the room. "You're a disappointment. You are worthless."

Katsu bowed down, his cheek stinging. As he reached his room, he blinked back his tears and rubbed his hand across his eyes angrily. He walked over to his bedside table and picked up the only photo in his room.

"Mother…I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you."

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

"_Kero-chan! What…what do you mean? Two more Clow Cards? That's impossible!" _

"_I don't know…I just sensed their presence last night." Cerberus glanced at Sakura. "Of course you didn't notice. You were snoring away like a truck." _

"_I don't snore like a truck! You do, but I don't!" _

Their conversation had ended with Cerberus slamming his drawer, but Sakura couldn't help but worry about what he had said. Two more cards waiting to be captured…what was she up against this time?

"Sakura-chan!"

"Huh?" Her elbow slipped off the desk, and she turned to look at Tomoyo with a dazed expression on her face.

"That's the third time I've called you! Are you feeling all right? Are you sick?"

"I'm fine…but…" she lowered her voice and glanced around. "But Kero-chan said that last night, he sensed two more Clow Cards."

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "So…I get to make more battle costumes for you?"

Suddenly, Sakura felt somebody poke her in the back. She turned around, frowning, and came face to face with Syaoran. Heat rushed up to her cheeks and her vision went blurry.

"Uh…Mo…Morning…" Ignoring her greeting, he narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw.

"What do you mean, 'two more Clow Cards'? What did that stupid plush toy say?"

"He said I snored like a truck." Her eyes widened at her own words and she mentally slapped, punched and kicked herself. "Ah! Um…I meant…" She stuttered and tripped over her own tongue. Syaoran sighed and took his books out.

"Whatever. Ask Eriol about it."

She nodded, but she continued to stare at him. He looked up, clearly annoyed, and snapped at her.

"What?"

"No-nothing."

She turned, her heart racing as if she had just run a marathon. She hid her grin and took out her own books. If she hadn't been mistaken, she was sure that, even if it was only for a second…

…he had smiled at her little mistake, like how he used to.

* * *

><p>"Takeda Senpai!" Fumiko ran over to Katsu, giggling and overdoing her fake cuteness. It was lunch break, and the sea of students swarmed around them.<p>

"Sato-san! What's up?" He grinned at the girl in front of him. "Do you need something?"

"I want to talk to you about something! Can you come with me for a moment?" She looked over at his drooling friends and flashed a smile. "Do you mind if I borrowed Senpai for a teeny second?" They shook their heads gormlessly, struck speechless by her very presence.

"Trolls." She muttered. She grabbed Katsu's arm and pulled him out of the building, stopping only when she reached a deserted area.

He was sure she wanted something from him, and his intuition didn't let him down.

"Senpai…I want to make a deal with you."

"Hnn…I'm listening."

"It's simple. You know that I want Syaoran. And I know that you want to beat him once and for all. If you help me get him, I will help you."

Katsu leaned back on a tree trunk. He held out his hand. She took it eagerly.

"Deal."

* * *

><p>Girls whispered excitedly as Syaoran walked through the corridor, back to his classroom. He ignored them as usual, but he couldn't stop thinking about what Sakura had said.<p>

"_Two more Clow Cards…" _What cards were they? Why didn't he sense anything? Eriol never said anything about this! He was so caught up in his thoughts that he walked into a wall.

"Ow…" Somebody giggled and he turned around, frowning. "Rika?"

Rika stifled her laughter. "Sorry…hahaha…you should be more careful when you walk!"

He grinned. "I was just thinking about some stuff, so…" He stared at the girl standing in front of him. He'd never really talked to her before; all he knew was that she was one of Sakura's friends.

As they walked back to class together, Rika started up some small talk. "Have you heard about that couple who died last night? It was horrible! Apparently they didn't look at the traffic light and got hit by a truck."

"_He said I snored like a truck." _Sakura's words came floating back and he couldn't help smiling.

"Syaoran-kun? What's so funny?"

"Huh? Oh. Nothing. I just remembered something someone said."

He turned and walked into the classroom, never seeing the dark shadow that passed over Rika's face.

* * *

><p>Yosh! I'm working on the next chapter now!<p>

I'll update soon (promise!), and please review! (:

Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS.

As promised, I have updated!

To all of you who have stuck with me for this long, thank you so much.

I love you lovely people.

This chapter is what I call a "Special Chapter".

It clears up some confusion about the Syaoran-Sakura grudge.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

_A cheer erupted from Tomoeda Elementary. It was the end of the school year, and there was nothing better than a clear blue sky to celebrate the beginning of the summer holidays. _

_Tomoyo turned to Sakura and Syaoran, grinning. "Shall we go somewhere fun today?" _

_Syaoran had just come back from Hong Kong a few weeks ago, and he had spent that time blushing and stuttering in Sakura's presence until he had managed to pluck up his courage and confess to her. He had been looking forward to spending this summer with her, and then they would go on to middle school, high school, together. _

"_Sure. Sakura?" He waited for her response, but it never came. She just sat there in front of him, looking out the window blankly. _

"_Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked gently, prodding her. _

"_Huh?" Sakura looked around. "What's happening?" _

"_Daidouji asked if we wanted to go somewhere today." He said, filling her in. "You seem preoccupied. Are you all right?" _

_She turned to her friends, nodding and smiling. But they weren't fooled. That smile was forced. There was something wrong. _

"_Yeah. I'm okay. But I'd really like to go somewhere alone with Syaoran today. Do you mind, Tomoyo-chan?" _

_Syaoran's heart was beating like the day he had confessed to Sakura. A date…did she just ask him out on a date? His mind went blank and he felt his face go red. He heard Eriol snicker and Tomoyo giggle, but he didn't care about that. He felt like his heart had grown wings. He felt like he could simply float away. _

"_I don't mind. Please enjoy your time together!"_

_Sakura nodded and picked up her things. Then she turned to Syaoran, who had turned into a statue due to shock. "Syaoran-kun? Are you sick? Your face is all red."_

_Statue Syaoran came back to life and shook his head quickly. He gathered up his things and looked at her, smiling. _

"_I'm fine. Shall we go then?"_

* * *

><p><em>Yamazaki, Eriol and Tomoyo crept along behind the pair, sunlight reflecting off the lens of Tomoyo's video camera. She had decided that the chance to film Sakura's first date was too good to miss, so she had gathered up the boys, who were free to come along. <em>

_After forcing them to wear black outfits, they had set out on Operation: Follow the Lovebirds. After a couple of minutes under the summer sun, however, they had started sweating uncontrollably. _

"_Daidouji-san….are you sure this is…the best way...?" Yamazaki gasped out, tugging at the high collar of his black outfit. "I'm going to get a…heat stroke…soon…"_

"_Can't we just…take these…off?" Eriol asked, wheezing slightly as they continued to pursue the athletic couple uphill. _

_Tomoyo shushed them and waved at them to hurry up. "Ninja suits are the best when we're working undercover! Black would help up blend into the surroundings," she said, waving at the greenery. _

_Suddenly, she stopped and ducked behind a clump of bushes. She gestured frantically for the boys to follow her lead, where she crawled along until they were right behind the couple, both of whom were sitting on the swing set in Penguin Park._

* * *

><p>"<em>Syaoran-kun, there is something I really need to tell you." Sakura started swinging slowly, something she usually did when she was nervous.<em>

_He nodded at her, but something about her tone agitated him. It sounded sad, almost like she was going to cry. That light feeling he had experienced a while ago had deserted him completely. His heart was still pounding, but out of fear. _

"_Otou-san got an offer from a school in Tokyo. They want him to teach there…and he doesn't want to turn down their offer."_

"_Th-that's great."_

"_Yeah." She looked up at him. "Syaoran-kun…I'm sorry." He stared at her blankly. "Touya and I will have to move with him. Otou-san already rented a house in Tokyo..." she trailed off. _

"_When do you have to leave? I mean, we still have time together. And you can't spend forever in Tokyo. When are you coming back?" He tried hard to sound upbeat, but he could sense that this was something that he couldn't control._

"_I…we're leaving next week. They want to __train him and familiarise him with the surroundings." He felt like somebody had punched him. One week left. And he thought they had forever. Why did the sky seem so much darker? It was so beautiful a while ago._

"_When will you be coming back then?"_

"_We don't know that yet. The move…might be permanent." She looked at him desperately. "But…but we can still come back during and holidays! And maybe it's not permane-"_

"_Come to my place."_

"_W-what?" _

"_We have lots of spare rooms. You can stay at my place. You don't have to go that far. Stay here." He looked her straight in the eye. "Please. Don't leave." _

_Sakura stopped her swing, her feet grinding through the gravel. She looked down at her lap and shook her head. "I can't do that. I'm sorry…I'm sorry, Syaoran." _

_Heartbreak. He finally understood what that meant. His chest hurt so much. It was like somebody was ripping his heart to little pieces. He was torn apart. Everything seemed so dark. His hands formed fists around the chains of his swing. His jaw clenched. He had just got her. He was _not _going to let her go like that. _

"_Sakura. I can't let you go like that. Please…please stay. For me. With me." He got up and took her hands, pleading. _

_Tears started falling, coursing down her cheeks. She shook her head harder. "I can't. I can't do that. I can't leave my family. I love you, Syaoran. But I love them too." She took her hands out of his. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" _

"_You promised. You promised we would be together forever. Our future was together."_

"_I didn't know something like this would turn up. I'll be back as soon as I can .I…I promise."_

_He took a step back away from her. "Do you really think…that I can trust your promises anymore?" _

"_Syaor-"_

"_I know how important I am to you now." He turned around and walked away, leaving the only girl he had ever loved behind him. He loved her. He loved her so much. He held on to her. He believed in her words. He had believed in "forever". _

_He just didn't realise that "forever" would be over so soon._

* * *

><p>Syaoran woke up, his head beaded with sweat. He looked around wildly. He slumped back into his pillows, sighing. Just another nightmare.<p>

Just the same haunting memory of a summer day long ago.

* * *

><p>I hope that was all right for you all!<p>

I'd like to write more about the Katsu-Syaoran relationship thing, so keep your eyes peeled for the next "Special Chapter"!

Please review! :D

I won't be updating soon though. I have exams this week. Gomen!

Until next time then!

Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS.

I'm back with Chapter Six! :D YAY!

Thanks for all the super awesome reviews!

I'll shut up now...so please...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

Syaoran was still lying in bed.

He hadn't moved since he had woken up from that dream, skipping school, breakfast and pretty much everything else that normal people did on a normal day. Nobody pounded on his door and told him to get up, since Wei was in Hong Kong on an errand. It was just him in this lonely mansion.

His eyes were trained on a brown bear which was sitting on the shelf opposite his bed. It looked old and dusty, not to mention poorly made, with fluff sticking out of bad stitches. But no matter how angry he was at her, he could never bring himself to throw that bear away. No matter how many times he told himself he didn't love her anymore, he knew it wasn't true.

He had always been lying to himself about this love that was both a blessing and a curse.

* * *

><p>Rock music blared through a set of hot pink speakers. The air reeked of designer perfume. Fumiko lay on her bed, her fingers moving rapidly as she texted furiously.<p>

She hadn't seen Syaoran in school today. He wasn't replying her texts and he wasn't picking up her calls. This had thrown her into a crabby mood and she had destroyed her pink lamp, smashed several jars of nail polish and crashed through her entire row of perfume.

"REPLY ME DAMN IT!" She threw her phone down, and it came apart like a child's toy. She stomped her heel on the baby pink hand-phone, which she had decorated with stick on gem pieces and homemade stickers of Syaoran's face. Fumiko brushed her blonde hair back, panting angrily. There was only one reason why he had been acting weirdly recently.

_Sakura Kinomoto._

* * *

><p>Tomoyo was sitting on the floor, in front of her wooden floor table. Her sewing bag was open, and she was stitching, her fingers moving with expertise.<p>

Her thoughts strayed to Sakura. She had been obviously troubled when Syaoran didn't show up, and she had been spacing out for the whole day. She didn't touch her lunch, and teachers had to call her several times before she answered.

Tomoyo sighed and picked up a framed photograph. The frame was made of wood, and at the bottom left corner was a rabbit made out of white shell. It had been her birthday present, and it held one of her favourite pictures.

A photograph of four people who were able to smile before everything started falling apart.

* * *

><p>"This house lacks food…" Syaoran had decided to get up, no longer able to deprive himself of food.<p>

He opened the fridge and peered in, frowning. There was a box of strawberries. He sighed and took it out. After 30 minutes of searching, this was all he could find. He tipped them all into a glass bowl and washed them, before heading back into his room. As he popped one into his mouth, he remembered the first time Sakura had been to his house.

*Flashback*

"_Syaoran-kun! Syaoran! Your house is amazing!" Sakura ran around, laughing as if she had never been to a better place before. Syaoran couldn't help smiling when he saw her this happy. Her laughter was contagious, her cheerfulness was addictive. _

"_You hungry?" His stomach rumbled and she giggled. _

"_Yeah! Let's get something to eat!" He took her hand and led her to the kitchen, where she exploded yet again into various compliments. He opened the fridge and peered in. A box of strawberries sat in the middle of an empty fridge. He looked back at her. "Are strawberries okay?" _

"_Yup! I love strawberries!" He tipped them into a glass bowl and washed them before handing the bowl to her. "Here."_

"_Aren't you going to eat too, Syaoran?" She held out a strawberry and placed the tip on his lips. "Here! Eat up!" He blushed and took it from her fingers. It was a strange feeling. The strawberry had a sweet flavor. Sweet…and something else. _

_It tasted of Sakura's love. _

He chewed slowly on his own strawberry. Remembering the memory made the fruit a little sweeter. It almost tasted like the one Sakura gave him.

Almost. But not quite.

* * *

><p>Touya barged into Sakura's room, stomping loudly on purpose. "<em>Kaijuu<em>. There's some cake that Otou-san made. You want some?"

Sakura glanced at Cerberus, who was sitting stiffly beside her other stuffed animals. He didn't move, but his eyes had a _you'd-better-get-me-some-dessert-or-else_ look. "Yeah. Cut me a big slice please." Her brother backed out, grinning. "You sure you want a big slice? You'd better start losing that fat, or nobody will love youuu." He closed the door just as Sakura's dictionary slammed against the wood.

Cerberus relaxed and flew over to Sakura. "You'd better call Eriol about the cards. I've been uneasy ever since I felt their presence." His ears perked as he picked up Touya's footsteps. Sakura snatched him out of the air and her brother marched in with her piece of cake. "Here, _kaijuu_."

"Thanks." Touya stared at Cerberus, who was limp in Sakura's hand, pretending to be a plush-toy. Sakura waved frantically at her brother. "Bye bye! Night! See you! Sayonara!" Once he left the room, Cerberus struggled out of her fist.

"Cake! Chocolate Cake! I live for this moment!" She laughed and picked up her phone, scrolling down her contact list in search for Eriol's phone number.

"Hello? This is Hiiragizawa speaking."

"Eriol-kun? It's Sakura!" Sakura turned to Cerberus, glaring at him. "Shut up, Kero-chan! Close your mouth when you chew!" She turned back to her phone. "I'm sorry about that."

She heard him laugh. "It's all right, Sakura-san. But why are you calling me? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah. The thing is…"

* * *

><p>"…I see. This is quite, no, <em>very <em>problematic. I'm sorry that my cards have caused you so much trouble. I'll see you soon."

Eriol put the phone down and turned to his guardians.

"Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun. Pack your bags. We're going back to Tomoeda."

* * *

><p>Hehehe.<p>

Spinel Sun is such a cool name. I wish Clamp named me when I was born. (:

Anyway, please review!

I'll update soon! :D

Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS.

Chapter Seven is here! *does happy Hawaiian dance*

I'm sorry for the delay. ):

But anyway, here it is! Whoohooo!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

She missed him.

There was no denying the fact that she had loved him, she had trusted him and he had repaid her by saying goodbye. The alarm clock started ringing, and her hand reached out instinctively towards her phone. She flipped it open. _Calls: 0. Texts: 0. _

They had broken up a few days ago. She knew that. But, even now, she couldn't break free of how her life used to be. How her life used to be so full of _him_. Even now, she expected to receive a text from him when she woke up. Even now, her heart pounded whenever she saw him. Tomoyo rolled over a curled up. Even now, she loved him.

Takeda Katsu…

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked, panting a little.<p>

Yamazaki checked his watch. "7am sharp. Impressive." He was dressed in his high school uniform, with the same grin on his face. Nobody ever knew how Yamazaki felt; whether he was happy, sad, worried or angry, he looked the same to everyone.

"What are you doing here?" Syaoran frowned. He hated asking questions twice.

"I was just on my way to pick Chiharu up." Yamazaki turned away from him, waving idly. "I'll see you later then." Syaoran knew Chiharu wasn't the main reason why his friend had stopped by his house. He sighed and gave his friend the answer to an unspoken question.

"I'm fine!" Yamazaki stopped. He nodded, waved again and continued walking. Syaoran bent down, hugging his knees. He wasn't fine. He was confused. He hated her…

And yet he loved her.

* * *

><p>A golden figure walked past a house with chains of folded cranes hanging from the windows. Its body shimmered, as if its very existence was created out of sunlight.<p>

As it moved on, the cranes were gone. Instead, a great flock of birds, with feathers of different patterns and colours surged up into the sky. And then they were gone. The golden figure melted away into a puddle of light.

The incident might have just been an illusion.

* * *

><p>Sakura frowned as she stopped under the cherry blossom trees.<p>

She thought she had just felt something. A small tingle. A chill. She glanced around. Nothing. She sighed and continued on to school, ignoring that small moment of unease. Maybe she was just hyper active so early in the morning. Her phone vibrated and she took it out of her pocket.

_Hey, Sakura._

It was from Katsu. Katsu, who had been bugging her non-stop ever since he had gotten her phone number. Katsu, who had been acting all friendly when he didn't even know anything about her. Compared to Syaoran, he was the second most desired guy in the school. She sighed and rubbed her arms. There were faint scars, faded and hardly noticeable.

She just didn't want anything happening again…

* * *

><p>"We have a new student joining us today. Please give him a warm welcome."<p>

The class started muttering, but stopped abruptly when the classroom door slid open. The boy was tall and pale, with dark blue hair and stormy eyes framed with square glasses. His walk was elegant and fluid, his eyes held a look that was clever and mysterious. His smile was gentle, and many girls squealed when he made brief eye contact.

He bowed down. "Hiiragizawa Eriol. It's a pleasure to meet you." He walked over to his designated seat, which was next to Syaoran and behind Tomoyo. Sakura turned around quickly and threw him a note and a small smile, before facing the teacher again. He opened the note and grinned.

_Welcome back._

* * *

><p>Syaoran looked up from his textbook.<p>

It was an insanely boring history lesson. Besides, he had read everything in at home already. He looked around the classroom and his eyes fell on Sakura's hair. She had the same golden brown as he did. He remembered...that time…

*Flashback*

"_You two look so cute! Are you siblings?" _

_Syaoran frowned, glaring at the two elderly women. He and Sakura had been walking home together, talking and having fun, until these two women butted in. He hated it when people thought they were siblings just because their hair colours were similar. _

"_She's not my sister! I would _never _want her as my sister!" He turned away and ran home, ignoring Sakura's calls. Why would he want her as his sister? If she were his sister…_

_He would never be able to fall in love with her._

* * *

><p>Katsu leaned back and stretched.<p>

He had slept through the whole history class, waking up just when it was time for lunch. He looked in the direction of Sakura's desk, hoping that he could ask her if she wanted to eat with him. Her seat was empty, and the class was slowly filing out. He sighed. She had slipped past him again.

He walked out the door, thinking about Syaoran. Maybe what he saw was wrong, but Syaoran's eyes seemed to have lost their look of hatred when he saw Sakura this morning. His jaw clenched. He had to get her.

As he turned the corner, a girl with long honey blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes sneaked into his classroom.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Syaoran's having lunch with Sakura!"<p>

Chiharu tugged at Yamazaki's sleeve, pointing in their friend's direction. Rika's head snapped up. "What?" She followed Chiharu's finger and stared at the four friends, sitting on a picnic blanket. "Oh! Wow. I never thought this day would come." Yamazaki smiled.

Maybe Syaoran might just open up a little more.

* * *

><p>Hnn...I'll write about Eriol and his two Clow Cards in the next chapter?<p>

Or should I show much more of Syaoran's defrosting?

Hahaha I'll update soon!

Don't forget to review! :D

Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS.

Sorry about the slow update!

My mum put me on an internet ban. (Seriously? An internet ban during _summer_?)

Thank you so much for all your fantastimazing reviews!

Glossary:

_Sensei_: teacher

I now present you with Chapter Eight!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

Cerberus let go of his controller and leaned back on his cushion.

He had been gaming non-stop ever since Sakura left for school, and had decided to take a break. He got up and flew over to the writing desk, opening a drawer and heaved the leather bound book containing the Sakura Cards.

He undid the clasp and the cards floated out, circling him, each emitting a faint pink glow. "You all have sensed them too?" The cards gathered in his open arms, and he hugged them to his chest. Cerberus had never hidden anything from Clow, and yet again, and again, he had discovered how many things he hadn't been told. He _loved_ Clow as a friend. As family.

"Did you love me back?"

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" Lunch break was over, and the group had just returned from the school grounds.<p>

Sakura stood over her desk, her eyes wide with fear and anger. Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran hurried over, where they were joined by Yamazaki, Rika and Chiharu. "Who…would have…who did this?" She was stammering and rubbing her arms, her fingertips running over the faint scars.

Her books were torn and scribbled in, with some pages ripped out. Somebody had gauged out "Bitch" on her desk, and the contents in her bag were discarded all over the floor. Sakura started shaking, and she bent down, holding her hands over her head. "Please! I didn't do anything wrong! Please…"

*Flashback*

"…_damn bitch! He's mine, you hear me? How dare you take him away from me!" The sound of a sharp slap echoed along the empty corridor. _

"_I didn't…he asked me out…I didn't tell him to…please…let me go…" Sakura cowered against the wall, shaking her head desperately. A girl laughed._

" _As if we'd believe you!"_

_A splatter of blood, and Sakura cried out in pain. _

Syaoran knelt down beside Sakura and put his arms around her. There was no conscious thought in the movement. It was a reflex, an instinctive action. "Shh…it's all right now." His amber eyes narrowed as he glared at her desk. A breeze blew in through the open window, and he caught a whiff of designer perfume.

Who…?

* * *

><p>A silver figure sprinted down the street, looking around at shops and people.<p>

It stopped by a café. Its body was strangely translucent, as if it was merely an apparition. It approached an elderly woman and there was a flash of gold; then it was gone. Seconds later, the woman started gasping and clutching her chest.

"Help…me…help…" People gathered around her.

"Somebody call the ambulance!" "What's going on?" "She's having a heart attack…"

There was a final, shuddering gasp, and the woman lay still on the floor, her eyes open and glassy. The ambulance's sirens rang as it swerved into view. Paramedics hurried in through the entrance. The silver figure stood by the window, observing, before it dashed away. It was humming an eerie tune.

"Hmm…hmm…too late…you were all too late..."

* * *

><p>The classroom door slid open, and the commotion among the students faded.<p>

"All right folks. Lunch break is over! Sit down." The teacher slammed the door shut and dumped his files onto his table. Sakura slumped down in her seat miserably. It was Math, her least favourite subject since elementary. She twirled her pencil absently. Who hugged her just now?

She recognized the scent. It made her feel safe. Who was it…? A ruler slammed down onto her desk and she jumped in her seat.

"Kinomoto-san!"

"Yes sir!" She looked up nervously at her teacher, who was quivering with anger. He threw her test paper down and positively yelled.

"You failed your test! Did you even study? Do you listen in class? Do you even try?" She looked down at the large red 26% and felt her eyes burn with tears. She hated her teacher. Did he really have to humiliate her in front of the whole class? In front of _him_?

"Sensei." She looked up at the source of the voice.

"Takeda-kun?"

"I'll help her study for the next test." Syaoran glared at Katsu and put up his hand. The teacher swiveled around.

"Uh…Li-kun? Do you have something to add?"

"If somebody has to help Sakura study for the test, it would be me." He shoot another glare in Katsu's direction. "After all, I achieved a higher grade than Takeda-kun." The teacher nodded approvingly.

"All right then. Kinomoto-san, your partner will be Li-kun. I expect a dramatic improvement in your grades." Sakura nodded, blushing. Syaoran leaned back in his chair with a satisfied smirk.

Nobody noticed the troubled look on Tomoyo's face.

* * *

><p>"Hey. Check that out. There's another fair coming up."<p>

Touya pointed to a poster that was pinned on a notice board. Yukito peered out from behind his stack of food. "Next Saturday night…do you want to go together? With Sakura and her friends?" He smiled gently at his best friend. "After all, you two were gone for so long. It's been a while since we've all been together like this."

A light breeze ruffled the leaves on the Sakura trees. Touya brushed his hair back and sighed. "I'll tell _Kaijuu_ about it. She gets so excited it's annoying." Yukito laughed.

"You have such a deep sister complex."

"…shut up."

* * *

><p>A girl hurried along to the shoe lockers.<p>

She only had a few minutes out of class. Her footsteps sounded strangely loud as she ran down the stairs. She took her bottle of superglue out of her pocket and padded along the long lines of shoe lockers. "Sakura Kinomoto…Sakura Kino-oh! Here…"

She wrenched the door open and squirted glue on the inside of the shoes. Then, she fished out some tack pins and dropped them onto the glue. "I hope you learn after all this. I'll teach you not to touch what belongs to me." She closed the door with a snap and ran back to class.

Nobody would ever know what happened.

* * *

><p>I won't be updating for a while because...! I'm off to Rome tonight!<p>

And also because I'll be busy sitting in my corner, crying about Harry Potter.

Seriously. I still can't believe it's THE LAST MOVIE. )':

This is so depressing.

Hahaha well, I'll update when I get back!

Have a great summer everyone!

Don't forget to review! (:

Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS.

Hey guys!

I'm back with Chapter Nine! :D Sorry for the wait!

How has your summer been so far? (It's kinda hot this year...)

I hope you like this chapter! ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

The bell rang for the last time that day, signaling the end of school.

He had barely written down any notes from class. Instead, he was busy finishing a sketch of a girl. With a final flick of his pencil, the last strand of hair was in place and he leaned back, satisfied.

He looked up just in time to catch Sakura walking out the door. Everything about her was perfect. Her smile, her intelligence, her fitness. He jumped slightly when a hand touched his shoulder lightly. Heck! Wasn't he alone? He looked up and saw a girl with grey blue eyes and wavy ivory hair.

"Can we talk about what happened?" Katsu turned away, sighing.

"What is there to talk about? I broke up with you because I got sick of you." Tomoyo bit back her tears.

"But you promised," she said in an accusing tone. "You promised you wouldn't leave me! I loved you. I l_ove_ yo-" She saw the sketch and her eyes widened. She grabbed her bag and walked out the door, brushing away her tears angrily. Katsu leaned back wearily.

Weren't promises made to be broken?

* * *

><p>Syaoran leaned against the shoe lockers, tapping his foot impatiently.<p>

"Oi! Hurry up!"

"Y-yes! I'm sorry!"

Sakura threw her home shoes on the floor and stepped into them. She gasped in pain and fell over while attempting to kick off her flats. Syaoran stared at her, frowning.

"Are you having a seizure or something?" His eyes widened when he saw her heels, covered in blood and puncture holes. "What the…?" He snatched her shoes up and saw the tack pins. He growled angrily. If he ever found out who did this…

Sakura whimpered quietly as he examined her wounds. "Syaoran-kun? I'm fine…I can still walk…it's no big deal. Really." He looked up at her in disbelief.

"Seriously? You've got blood gushing out of your heel and 'it's no big deal'?" She smiled weakly.

"You're exaggerating, right?"

"I'm exaggerating." She laughed quietly and struggled to stand up. As she applied pressure on her heels, she turned pale and beads of perspiration appeared on her forehead. Her knees buckled and she fell over. "Ouch…"

Syaoran picked up her book bag and shouldered it along with his own. He picked up her shoes and crouched down in front her of her, sighing.

"I guess there's no helping it. Get on." Sakura's eyes widened.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to carry you back home, obviously." He looked away, blushing slightly. "I don't want to do this! But if I leave you here, I might feel a little guilty, so get on!" Sakura hugged his neck and he stood up.

"Thank you." She murmured. Syaoran blushed and ducked his head.

"…you're welcome."

* * *

><p><em>Beep. -<em>Takeda Katsu_-_

_Beep. -_Delete Contact?-

_-_No_- Beep. _

Tomoyo flopped back on her bed, clutching her phone tightly. She wanted to get over him, but every time she tried, he was right there. Her phone started ringing and she looked at the screen, startled. -_Incoming Call: Takeda Katsu_- Frowning, she picked up.

"H-Hello?"

"Hey. I'm really sorry about what I said just now. Do you think you could forgive me?" She closed her eyes. His voice was a life saver. But at the same time, she just wanted him to stop. He was killing her.

"No. Katsu, you have to stop this." She heard him laugh and her grip tightened. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Well, please consider forgiving me, okay? I love you, Tomoyo." The line went dead and she crumpled to the floor. How could he say something like that so casually? He didn't like her anymore. She knew that.

But it was so easy to pretend that he still loved her.

* * *

><p>Yukito was walking back home, holding a large bag of food.<p>

As he passed by a row of neat houses, there was a dart of silver and a gold flash. He stumbled backwards and blinked rapidly. "Wha…what was that?" He got up shakily and collected his fallen goods, deciding that he was simply hallucinating. Suddenly, a pot of flowers fell from an open window above him, missing him by millimeters. His heart was pounding furiously. "I guess it's just not my lucky day today…"

As he passed by the row of Sakura Trees, he felt Yue struggling to get out. He closed his eyes and allowed the transformation. Wings grew out of his back and Yue jumped upwards towards the darkening sky, just as two silver arrows flew past the spot where he was seconds ago and embedded themselves into a tree.

He descended slowly onto a branch and pulled out the arrows, his eyes narrowing. They disintegrated in his hands, until he was holding nothing more but a handful of ash. He threw them away, bristling angrily.

"It'll take more to kill me…Clow Card."

* * *

><p>It was awkward between the two of them.<p>

He was well aware of her breath near his ear, the way she tightened her hold around his neck, her faint scent; everything. Ever since they left the school, they hadn't spoken to each other. But he needed to make sure…

"Hey. Has Katsu contacted you in any way? Does he talk to you all the time?"

"Eh? Um…well he texts me sometimes, but I don't really talk to him." He hadn't even realised how tense he was for her reply, but he let out a sigh of relief at her answer.

"Good. Don't talk to him. He's…" Syaoran trailed off, and Sakura could tell that there was something bothering him.

Her house came into view as he turned around the corner. He walked up the steps to her front door and Sakura reached out and pressed the bell. The door was flung open and Touya stood, holding a spatula. He pointed a finger at Syaoran.

"Brat! What the hell are you doing with my sister?"

"Shut up. She's hurt." He brushed past Touya and stepped out of his shoes before heading to the living room. He carefully set Sakura down on the sofa and turned to face Touya, who was breathing down his neck. Syaoran raised his eyebrows. "Wow, you look pretty macho, wearing that apron." He excused himself and left the explaining to Sakura. He had something more important to do. He needed to find Katsu.

Katsu…

* * *

><p>How was that? (:<p>

Please review and tell me what you think! :D

OH!

The next chapter will be a Special, so please look forward to it!

Ja ne!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS.

Wow...we're at Chapter Ten already!

A big thank you to all of you for sticking with this fanfic for so long.

And thank you so much for those reviews. Keep them coming! (:

I wonder how far this fanfic will go...?

But anyway, I hope you like this Special Chapter! (I had fun writing it ^^)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

_Once upon a time, there was a young boy who was born into a rich family. Everybody thought that he was destined to live a life where happiness was easily attainable. _

_His parents took him to amusement parks over the weekend, and they had fun as a family. The clothes he wore were expensive, and the cooks in his house were all world- renowned chefs. A chauffeur driving a fancy car would escort him to school and back home. He was living the life of a prince, and the world was his fairytale. _

_As he grew up, he was blessed with good looks and good fortune. His elementary school was an elite, private school for rich children, and he won all the girl's hearts on his first day. His life was a beautiful picture. He had the whole world at his feet. But his story never ended with a "happily ever after". _

_Because everything started falling apart._

* * *

><p>"<em>You're never home anymore." <em>

"_Business calls. I don't have a choice, dear."_

"_Don't "dear" me!" The woman's voice rose. "Who is that woman you're seeing? Who's that bitch?" _

"_What are you talking about?" _

"_You come home smelling like perfume all the time! You think I wouldn't notice? Do you even love us?" There was the sound of glass breaking. _

"_Shut up! You're insane! I don't see a point in this marriage anymore if you can't trust me." A door slammed, and all that was left was the woman's sobs. _

_Katsu hid under his covers and hugged his teddy bear tightly. He hated it when his parents fought. He never understood what they were fighting over, but with each argument, his family grew further apart. This situation was much too complex for a first grader, so he shut his eyes._

_And he made a wish._

* * *

><p><em>Katsu peered out from behind his mother's legs, tugging at her long dress.<em>

"_Oka-san…who is he?" He pointed at the boy who was holding his father's hand. The boy had tousled golden brown hair and large brown eyes flecked with amber. For the first time ever since he was born, Katsu was jealous. Such beautiful warm eyes! The boy walked forwards with a tiny scowl on his face and announced, "My name is Syaoran and I am 6 years old." _

_Katsu's father laughed lightly and ruffled Syaoran's hair. "That's right. Katsu, why don't you play with him? He's the same age as you are, and I'm sure you can be great friends." Katsu walked forwards eagerly, but his mother grabbed his hand and pulled him back sharply._

_She glared at Syaoran and spat angrily. "Don't you dare come near my son, you wretched child! Get out of my house!" She grabbed a photo frame and threw it at him, missing by centimeters. "Get out!" _

_Katsu watched his father take Syaoran's hand and walk out of the house while his mother locked herself in her room, crying and breaking more things. Katsu went back into his room alone and crept into bed, wondering whether his mother will come in a read him a story. He stared at the ceiling and waited._

_But she never came._

* * *

><p>"<em>How dare you bring that wretched child to this home!" <em>

"_You said you wanted to see for yourself. I didn't come back to let you scream at me. I came here to tell you…" His father's voice lowered and Katsu strained to hear his words. "…moving…tell him I'm busy…" _

_Perhaps his father's office was moving to a new location. Katsu rolled over and thought about Syaoran. When will they meet again? _

"_What's her name?" His mother sounded so hurt, so broken. He wondered what they were talking about._

"_Yelan…"_

* * *

><p><em>His fairytale came to an end. His life became shattered fragments of glass. <em>

_After Syaoran's visit, Katsu's father rarely came home anymore. Over the phone, his father would say that he was very busy with his job, but there was the sound of children's laughter in the background. Katsu's mother forced him to take up piano classes, advanced math tuition, French and English lessons and sports, filling up his week. _

"_Katsu, you must remember to get perfect marks for every test. You must be perfect in everything. You cannot afford to let that wretched boy surpass you in any way." _

"…_yes." _

_His mother would have dinner with him occasionally, but more often than not, he had dinner alone. Perhaps it was because he never experienced such a feeling before, but he finally understood what "lonely" meant. For the first time, the young prince was being pitied. But Katsu believed in his wish._

_He hoped that one day, it would come true._

* * *

><p><em>As he entered Middle School, Katsu couldn't even remember the last time he saw his father. <em>

_One time, there was a really big physics test. It had been hard and the class average was a mere 57%, but he was different. He had gotten 98%! He had been eager to show it to his mother. He wanted praise. He wanted her to smile at him and tell him "Good job." But he didn't get what he wanted. _

"_Oka-san! Look! My physics test came back. Look at what I got!" He gave her the paper and waited eagerly for her response. _

_She glanced down at his mark before thrusting the paper back at him. "You're proud of this mark? You're proud of this useless mark?" Katsu backed away, trembling. _

"_But I-"_

_"That wretched boy got 100% every single time! I am _ashamed _to call you my son! If this is the best you can do, then I am thoroughly disappointed in you! Get out of my sight!" He walked off towards his room, blinking back tears. He never wanted this to happen._

_When did it become like this? When did his mother start looking at him with eyes full of disdain? His fist clenched. It was all Syaoran's fault. Syaoran stole his top spot. If he didn't visit on that night, Katsu's life would still be perfect. He closed his eyes and made the same wish he had been making since he was 6 years old. He hoped that when he opened his eyes, his life would be back to normal._

_And all that had happened was just a nightmare._

* * *

><p><em>Wishes didn't come true, and promises were made to be broken.<em>

_Katsu believed that much, because it was all he had ever learned. Imagine his revengeful happiness when he found out that he was attending the same school as Syaoran! He finally had his chance to take back what belonged to him; his title, his happiness, and most importantly, his father. _

_He worked hard at every test, hoping to beat Syaoran down. He dated any girl whom Syaoran seemed friendly with, hoping to destroy his love life. But neither worked. Wasn't Katsu a shining star? He was the main character in his fairytale, the hero in his story. His life was a beautiful picture. _

_It all started with "Once upon a time", but will it end with "Happily ever after"?_

* * *

><p>He stared at the photo sitting on his bedside table.<p>

It was the only photo in his room, and it was the one that his mother had thrown at Syaoran so long ago. It showed a happy family in an amusement park, a night where the stars still shone and the moon didn't hide behind clouds. What kept him holding on to this memory? He didn't know.

A maid walked in and interrupted his thoughts. "Excuse me, Master Takeda. There is someone wishing to see you at the front door." He got up in one fluid movement and walked down the stairs leisurely. He opened the front door and stared at his visitor in surprise._ Syaoran. _Katsu smirked and leaned against the door frame.

"Hello, brother."

* * *

><p>How did you find that?<p>

I hope it wasn't too confusing!

Please please please leave me a review!

I survive on your thoughts and feelings! :D

Until next time then. (:

Ja ne!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS.

I am so sorry. I humbly apologise to all my readers for this super late delay.

But I hope this chapter will be all right...?

I shall keep quiet now.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

"Damn it, Sakura! Can't you go anywhere without causing trouble like this?"

Touya looked furious as he bandaged his sister's foot vigorously. He wasn't blaming her. He was just getting tired of her coming home looking so beaten up from a nasty prank. Back in Tokyo, he had treated most of her numerous wounds that had been caused by girls that were jealous of her. Sure, she was athletic, but there was simply no way she could fend off ten girls all at once.

*Flashback*

"_Sakura…what the hell happened?"_

_He knelt down beside his sister, who was huddled at the bottom of the wall. Her arms were bleeding from the cuts that spelled out WHORE. His vision went red and he knew what he had to do: hunt down the bitches._

"_I…I'm going to look for them. I'll be right back." He turned to go, but Sakura grabbed his shirt._

"_Don't…I'm okay."She struggled to get up. Her eyes were red from crying, and her voice was coarse._

"_Sakura! Open your eyes! This is the third time they've done something similar!" _

"_I'm fine. Don't tell dad. I don't want to make him worry." _

The smell of burnt food drifted from the kitchen. Touya cursed. He had forgotten all about dinner when that brat showed up with his sister. He ran into the kitchen and looked down at the frying pan. The food was burnt black.

Black - the colour his world was painted in.

* * *

><p><em>My dear Fumiko,<em>

_Happy Early Birthday. _

_I will not be home in time to celebrate it. I'm sorry._

_I hope you like the present. _

_Please remember to study hard for your exams. _

Fumiko put down the card from her father and stared at the beautifully wrapped present on her desk. It was done in velvet black paper and tied with an expensive pink ribbon. She undid the ribbon and the parcel fell apart to reveal a leather box, and within it a watch: one that was encrusted in sparkling diamonds and sapphires.

Three years ago, she would never have dared to take the watch out of its box. Two years ago, she would have treated it like her most precious treasure. One year ago, she would have strutted around wearing it. But now, she was just getting sick of all these extravagant presents. She just wanted a proper birthday.

Was it really that much to ask for?

* * *

><p>"Hello, brother."<p>

Katsu sneered at Syaoran, who was standing at his doorstep. "What a late visit…I wonder what my _loving_ brother would ask of me?" His tone was mocking, his expression was full of hatred.

"Cut the crap, Katsu. What the hell do you want from Sakura?" Katsu shrugged, grinning.

"Nothing much. Just a bit of _this_, a bit of _that_." Catching Syaoran's expression, his smile widened. "What? I don't hear her complaining. Who are you to her anyway?" A blur, and a fist came in contact with his jaw. He staggered backwards into his house, rubbing his bruised jaw angrily. Then he walked up to Syaoran and hissed fiercely.

"You ruined my life. You, and your mother. I'm just taking back what you took from me." The door slammed, and Syaoran was left alone on the doorstep. He turned to walk home. When he passed the gates, he started running.

Running away from his past, and the boy who wouldn't stop haunting him about it.

* * *

><p>Fumiko put down her pen and took off her reading glasses. She'd had quite enough of studying after two hours.<p>

The mansion was impressive, and had a brown tiled roof with cream walls that were washed daily. It took 5 minutes to walk from the west wing (where the bedrooms were situated) to the east wing (where the kitchen, main living room and dining room were to be found). It had a library with oak shelves filled with leather bound books full of yellowing pages, a gym with more equipment than a sports shop would ever have, a heated swimming pool, a miniature cinema with the disc shelf looking like a video shop had been raided.

There was a team of ten gardeners tending to the lawns and flower beds. Thirty maids were stationed around the mansion, polishing windows, antiques and making sure not a speck of dust was present. Chefs from hotels whipped up the most delicious of meals. Drivers were entrusted with a select few of luxury cars out of a whole collection of vehicles.

And yet, despite all the people around the house, Fumiko felt so, so lonely.

* * *

><p>Tomoyo was sitting at her table, looking at fashion magazines and thinking up new designs. As she turned a page, she saw an outfit that would match Sakura.<p>

Then she stopped herself. She hadn't forgotten the image of Katsu's sketch of Sakura. She hadn't forgotten the moment when he offered to tutor Sakura. She hadn't forgotten the way he looked at Sakura. The way he used to look at _her_ when they were dating.

Her phone vibrated. Maybe it was from…?

_Hi Tomoyo-chan! (: Onii-chan told me during dinner that there was a festival coming up. Do you want to come with us? It'll feel like we were all back in elementary school. –Sakura– _

What was this feeling? She felt like she didn't want Sakura in her life anymore. Tomoyo turned off her phone and sighed. "The thing is, Sakura-chan, we're not in elementary school anymore."

And yet she wished the façade could go on forever.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kaijuu<em>! Get the phone! I'm in the bathroom!"

"Stop pretending! I know you're just hiding in there!"

"I'm not! I have explosive diarrhea!" Her brother _never_ had stomach aches. He was just scared the phone call was from another fan girl of his. Sakura walked as quickly as she could while balancing on the balls of her feet, grumbling. How could he ask his_ injured_ sister to do something like this?

"Kinomoto residence, Sakura speaking."

"Just because you came back doesn't mean you're welcome." The voice was muffled and the caller ID was kept blank. "Li-kun would never like somebody like you. Don't even think about taking him, slut." The line went dead and Sakura placed the phone back shakily. Touya appeared around the corner.

"Who was it?"

"Oh…um. They had the wrong number." She turned to go up the stairs. "I'm going to bed. Night." With each step, she felt tears starting to well up. When she opened the door to her room, she went straight for her pillow. Cerberus fluttered beside her, worried, but there was nothing he could do.

There was simply nobody to blame.

* * *

><p>"Eriol…"<p>

"I know, Spinel. I know." The blue haired teenager clutched his staff and made a large sweeping motion. He murmured a few words and a circle of silver swirled around his feet. Then he gasped and staggered backwards, beads of perspiration on his forehead. "He's gotten stronger."

Spinel Sun gasped. "_He_? That card…the silver figure?" Eriol nodded mournfully.

Ruby Moon leaned back on the sofa. "Didn't you remember? Clow…no. _You _made that card for the whole balance of things, but you never would have guessed that it would have gotten this powerful." She chuckled quietly. "What will you do? You know both cards, the silver one and the golden one, are equal in terms of power, perhaps that silver one a bit more destructive now. This is no job for Sakura-chan. She stands no chance against that card." Eriol looked up.

"Oh? But Sakura-chan is a cardcaptor. And no matter how strong he is, he is still a card nonetheless."

* * *

><p>How was that? :D<p>

I'm working on the next chapter!

Please please please leave me your comments!

Until next time,

Ja ne!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS.

Okay. *takes deep breath*

Guys, this chapter is just a filler chapter, because I'm just using it to lead up to the actual festival.

Soo...it's a little short.

But anyway, enjoy it by all means! (:

In reply to: **mustdecide** - worry not, worry not. the bullying will end. (for now.) and yes, eriol will make a later appearance in regard to his cards. :D

Thank you so much for all your reviews! Please feel free to ask my anything that...I can answer without giving the plot away! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

"_I'll meet you on Saturday in the library at 11 then. Remember to bring your math's stuff." _

_Sakura nodded. "Yes! Um…Syaoran-kun, about Saturday night- " She felt hands push her down the stairs and cried out in panic, but Syaoran grabbed her arm and yanked her back. He looked around, but the culprit was gone. He turned back to Sakura._

"_You okay?" His amber brown eyes were layered with honest concern. She blushed and looked away. _

"_Yeah…thanks for saving me." _

That had happened two days ago, and Sakura was glad that nothing much had happened since then – yet. She had been planning to ask Syaoran if he wanted to go to the local festival with her (which was coming up the very next day), but had missed her chance.

Tomoyo-chan had not replied her text either, and when Sakura asked her in the morning, she said that she was busy. Maybe she was just thinking too much, but her best friend seemed a little different. Almost as if she was avoiding Sakura on purpose. Sakura put her pen down and stopped listening to the teacher. A heavy question stayed, to which she was unable to find an answer to.

What had she done to deserve all this?

* * *

><p>Syaoran made his way swiftly back to the classroom, ignoring the squeals of his fan girls.<p>

It was lunch time, and everybody should have been out of the room, but when he glanced up a minute ago, he could have sworn he saw somebody moving around inside. Somebody who didn't belong.

He grabbed the handle and slid the door open sharply.

"_You_." The blonde haired girl looked up and her sapphire blue eyes widened. She moved away quickly from the desk she was at. _Sakura's desk_.

"Senpai…" Syaoran made his way over and pushed her against the wall roughly, his eyes scanning Sakura's things for any signs of damage.

"What are you doing here?" His voice trembled with anger. "It was _you_, wasn't it. _You_ were the one behind all this shit." Fumiko shook her head frantically.

"No! I neve-"

"_You_ were the one who put the pins in her shoes! Do you know how much blood she lost_? Did you know how much pain she had to go through?_"

"NO! I never did anything like tha-"

"_You_ were the one who pushed her down the stairs! Stop denying it, you filthy little liar!" She pushed against him, shoving at his chest, tears flowing endlessly down her cheeks. She was shaking badly.

"So what if she got hurt? I got hurt too!" Fumiko's voice rose hysterically. "It's always about her now! The way you look at her! The way you talk to her!" Syaoran brushed her quivering hands away.

"Stop your god damn nonsense." She looked up at him, a fierce gleam of resolution in her eyes.

"No." She wiped her tears away. "_No_." She repeated. "I won't stop. You can't make me." Syaoran growled angrily. She was right. He had no proof that it was Fumiko behind all the bullying.

"What do you want?" She paused, considering his open offer.

"I want you to be my boyfriend." He heart stopped beating for a second. Be her _boyfriend_?

"Fine." He didn't have another option to choose from. He _had_ to do this for Sakura. This was the only way.

"There's a festival tomorrow night. Go on a date with me." His heart sank. He'd been planning on going with Sakura, but he had no choice now. He had to protect her.

"Fine. I'll go with you, with one condition: promise me you'll never hurt her again." She nodded.

"I promise." He turned to go.

"Wait!" He stopped. "Have you ever, _ever_, for even a moment, taken my feelings seriously?" Fumiko waited. He started walking again. The door slammed, and she collapsed to the floor, sobbing. He didn't say anything, and yet the answer was clear.

_No._

* * *

><p>His spiked, blonde hair glinted in the sunlight. He fingered his dragon necklace as he walked up to her. He couldn't believe his luck. She was <em>alone<em>.

"Sakura-chan?" She turned around, startled. He leaned against a tree and smiled gently. "Hey."

She smiled back nervously. He leaned towards her, his grey eyes wide and eager. "Listen. There's a festival tomor-"

"I know that." He studied her carefully. Her eyes seemed to be filled with sadness, her voice cracking with sorrow.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She glanced at him for a second, and in that second seemed to be deciding whether he was trustworthy or not. Then she sighed, and her problems came tumbling out.

"I just wanted to go to the festival with Tomoyo-chan and Syaoran-kun and Eriol-kun, but they're all busy. I feel like Tomoyo-chan's avoiding me, even though I can't think of what I've done wrong." I think I know, Katsu thought.

"And Syaoran-kun says he needs to study, even though he's naturally smart." Katsu's hands curled into fists instinctively at the sound of his name. God, how he hated his half-brother. But he really has to thank Syaoran for giving him this chance.

"Well, I'm free. Why don't you come with me?"

* * *

><p>"Li-kun!" Syaoran started and focused on the teacher.<p>

"Yes, Sensei?"

"This is the third time I've called you! Pay attention!" The teacher turned back to the board and continued with the explanations. Syaoran sighed and ruffled his hair. How could he pay attention when he'd just promised to be some bitch's boyfriend?

He stared at the back of Sakura's head, silently apologizing to her for lying about not being able to go to the festival with her. At least he could relax now. Nobody was going to hurt her.

_Nobody._

* * *

><p>The next chapter will (obviously) be about the festival, so please look forward to it!:D<p>

And please leave me a review. (:

Until next time then,

Ja ne!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS.

I am sorry. I am honestly sorry for not updating for...half a year.

I humbly apologise, and to the readers who, if they should continue to find this interesting, I must say;

I love you all!

And thank you so much, **Bia**, who left this kind, kind message (WHY U NO UPDATE? [hahaha!]), and reminded me that this story must go on!

Here is the glossary:

_Takoyaki: _a ball-shaped dumpling filled with diced octopus, tempura scraps, green onion etc.

_Okonomiyaki: _a savoury pancake containing meat, octopus, squid, eggs, shredded cabbage etc.

_Taiyaki: _a fish-shaped pancake filled with azuki bean paste, chocolate or custard

_Gomenasai:_ I'm sorry

Once again, I am sorry (Gomenasai!) and please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

"Sakura! I can't breathe in here!" Cerberus had begged to come along with Sakura to the festival in hopes of scabbing off her when she bought something to eat.

She opened the zipper for him. "Kero-chan, keep it down! People might hear you!" Ignoring her, he poked his head out of her bag and looked up at her.

"Are we meeting up with the brat?"

"No." Her pace slowed. "Syaoran said he was busy." Cerberus knew what she was thinking. That he was avoiding her; that he still hated her. She had cried in her room when they moved to Tokyo every night for months, but it was clear from the first time he saw that brat: he was the one meant for her. There had been so much love in his eyes there was no way he could hate her.

"So…who're we meeting up with? Tomoyo?"

"Nope. Somebody else. You've never met him before." She hurried towards a distant figure. "Takeda-kun! I'm sorry I'm late. Did you have to wait long?" He smiled at her and tucked back a stray strand of hair.

"Don't worry about it, Sakura-chan." He offered her his arm. "Shall we go?"

* * *

><p>It was already dusk, and coloured paper lanterns were stung up above stalls.<p>

A silver figure leapt from tree to tree in the forest that laced the festival, its body shimmering like moonlight. It leaned on a tree trunk and observed the people walking around. This was so _fun._ A festival was like a feast, and it sighed with drunken pleasure. All those lives it could take tonight, all the screams and panic; he thirsted for it.

It fingered the pair of golden scissors that was tucked into its belt. It sang softly, a quiet song, as it crept closer to the festival.

"_Hush, do you hear that?_

_The ringing of the bell?_

_Yes, I hear that._

_It's the song of your knell."_

* * *

><p>Yukito followed Touya warily.<p>

"Hey…should we really be doing this?" Touya ignored him and continued following his sister, never taking his sharp eyes off Katsu.

"Who's that kid with _kaijuu_?"

"That's Takeda-kun." They watched as the couple stopped by the ring toss stall, and after expertise throws, Katsu presented Sakura with a stuffed bunny, similar to the one Touya got Sakura years ago. She pressed her face into the toy, happiness scribbled all over her face.

"I don't like him," was Touya's immediate response. Where was Syaoran, who was supposed to be keeping Sakura company?

Where was Syaoran, who should be the only one allowed to make her smile like that?

* * *

><p>He followed the honey blonde through the labyrinth of stalls, jostled by the crowd around him.<p>

The aroma of takoyaki, okonomiyaki, roasted chestnuts and sweet potatoes wafted around the air, and the idle chattering of people filled his ears. He glared at Fumiko's back. Only she was capable of ruining such a festive mood. She stopped by a stall selling taiyaki and gestured for Syaoran to hurry up.

"Look!" She pointed excitedly to the fish shaped pancakes that were turning golden brown. "They look delicious!" He studied her, surprise crossing his features. This was the first time he had seen her genuinely happy. Her smile was so natural, her laugh wasn't forced. A plump middle-aged woman waddled back to the stall, fastening her apron.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" She looked at the couple and gave them a warm smile. "Which filling will you have?" Fumiko turned to Syaoran, her eyes bright.

"Should I have the bean paste fill or the chocolate fill?"

"Chocolate."

"But don't you think the bean paste fill is more traditional?"

"If you want that filling, why'd you ask me?" A soft cough interrupted their conversation. It was the woman tending to the stall, and her eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Are you…are you Fumiko-chan?"

* * *

><p>Sakura cheered for Katsu as he chased a nimble goldfish around the inflated children's pool.<p>

Despite his excellent throwing skills, he was quite terrible when it came to scooping goldfish. He grumbled as the paper on his scooper tore, and he pressed another ¥100 into the shopkeeper's hand. He turned around and gave Sakura a worn smile. "Sorry to keep you waiting…but I'll get it for you. Definitely." The shopkeeper passed him brand new plastic-rimmed paper scoops and turned to Sakura.

"You're so lucky to have such a wonderful boyfriend!" She blushed and shook her head frantically.

"Eh? No…we…um we're not…" A triumphant roar from Katsu drowned her protests, and he carried the bowl with the goldfish over to her eagerly.

"Look! I got it! The red one you wanted!" She studied him, surprise crossing her features. Childlike, proud and thirsting for praise.

Was this how he had always been?

* * *

><p>The moon's light seemed weak compared to the little silver figure.<p>

It gave a delighted gasp as it spotted Yukito, and pulled out its golden scissors excitedly. _"Hehehe…I didn't get to kill you last time…but I'll catch you tonight!" _It melted into the shadows and followed him as he made his way to Touya, who had gotten hold of a table so that they could have their okonomiyaki.

"Sorry for the wait! The stall was so crowded, and the queue was so long, and-"His eyes glazed over and jerked sideways as if something was controlling his body, just in time to dodge a silver blur. Touya narrowed his eyes with suspicion and glanced around. He knew Yukito wasn't human, so this "Yukito" must be Yue controlling him.

"Yuki…no. Yue. What's happening?"

"It's here."

"It?"

"…the thing that tried to kill me last time."

* * *

><p>They were still at the taiyaki stall.<p>

Fumiko seemed to be immobilized with shock, and the plump woman prodded her for an answer. "You _are _Fumiko-chan, aren't you?" She nodded and turned to Syaoran desperately, a clear _I-don't-know-who-that-woman-is _look in her sapphire eyes.

"You used to come to the festival all the time when you were young, and you always stopped by my stall, but that was such a long time ago! You're so pretty now, Fumiko-chan! Is that your boyfriend?" Fumiko clung onto him and gushed happily.

"Yes! He is my boyfriend!" He shook her off and hissed angrily. The woman scanned the crowds, as if searching for someone.

"Is Kimiko-chan here as well?" Syaoran frowned. _Kimiko_…where did he hear that name before? Fumiko stumbled backwards and shook her head, a deranged look on her face. She grabbed his hand and pushed through the crowd, dragging him after her. The woman was still calling after them, but her calls were ignored, and a path continued to be carved out through the murmuring sea of people.

_Kimiko_...who was that?

* * *

><p>"Woah. Sure is crowded here."<p>

Sakura struggled to keep up with Katsu, with her hands full of the stuffed bunny, her bag and the goldfish. A man shoved past her roughly, and she crashed into a young couple, who pushed her back angrily. "Watch where you're going! Are you blind or something?" She bowed down hurriedly, stammering.

"Go-gomenasai…" She felt a protective arm wrap around her shoulders, and looked up to see stormy grey eyes filled with murderous hate. His earring sparkled in the weak light from the coloured paper lanterns, and his hold on her tightened.

"_Watch your mouth, bastard_. Don't push her around and act big, when you've got that_ pig_ of a woman as your girl." He turned Sakura away from the young couple who were screaming insults. "Ignore them," he whispered. "It's okay now." She nodded shakily and allowed herself to be lead away. They walked over to a quiet spot at the edge of the fair, and Katsu gave a low whistle when a couple making out came into view. The girl turned around and Sakura gave a tiny "Oh!" of surprise.

"Sato…san?" The boy who had his hands on Fumiko's waist moved out of the shadows. Tousled golden brown hair. Brown eyes flecked with amber. The face of somebody precious to Sakura, the boy whom she loved for years.

"Syaoran-kun?"

* * *

><p>I sincerely hope this chapter was all right.<p>

Please leave me your reviews,

and I will do my best to answer any questions anybody should have!

I will try my hardest to update ASAP,

so please bear with me!

Until next time then,

Ja ne!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS.

Hi guys!

Thank you so much for those reviews...I thought everybody had forgotten about this fic. *sobs*

So, once again, thank you so much! (':

The cards won't be making much of an appearance in this chapter; I thought I should deal with the Syaoran-Sakura thing first (which I think most of you want as well?)

And regarding the Kimiko-Fumiko business, worry not! I will get round to that...soon...*coughs*

But anyway, here's the glossary, and enjoy!

_Konbanwa_: Good evening

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

Sakura ran blindly. She didn't know where she was going, and she didn't care. She just wanted to escape.

She pushed through the crowd, her surroundings a blur of colours. She ignored the muttering and murmurs: she was deaf to all. Somebody grabbed her by the wrist and turned her around; her eyes locked onto grey ones. Cold grey eyes…she didn't want that. She stared at Katsu confusedly. His lips were forming words, but she couldn't hear a thing.

'You're not Syaoran…" she whispered. She pulled her wrist out of his grip and backed away, her eyes searching the crowd fearfully. "I must have been mistaken just now…Syaoran wouldn't be here. He must be at home studying…he wouldn't lie to me…!" Sakura turned away from Katsu and stumbled towards the gates of the festival grounds.

_He wouldn't lie to me…_

* * *

><p>Shit. Where was she?<p>

Syaoran shoved through the crowd, looking around desperately. Damn that Fumiko for slowing him down.

*Flashback*

"_Syaoran-kun?" His eyes widened and he jerked his hands off Fumiko's waist. What was Sakura doing here? Nobody ever wandered off this far into the fair! He started to speak, but to his horror, Sakura turned and ran away. Katsu sneered at him before running after her. _

"_Nice going, bro." Fumiko laughed and leaned into him, taking his hand. _

"_Did you see that Kinomoto Sakura's face? It looked like she was going to cry!" Syaoran snatched his hand away. "I mean, seriously," she continued. "She should start getting used to the fact that you and I are officially dating." _

"_Shut up." Her sapphire eyes widened as an inkling of the truth dawned on her, and her voice shook with delight._

"_Could it be that you haven't told her about our relationship yet? Could it be that she still thinks she has a chance? What an idio-"_

"_SHUT UP!" Syaoran roared with anger and he pinned her against a tree. "I'm done. I'm not playing along with this crap anymore." He turned to go, but Fumiko's words held him back._

"_Don't forget about what we agreed upon, Syaoran. You don't want to see her hurt again, do you?" _

He gritted his teeth as the memory replayed itself. This was stupid. He pushed Fumiko out of his head and focused on the more pressing matter as he hurried towards a stall.

"Excuse me, have you seen a girl with short brown hair-" The shopkeeper grunted and pointed towards the gates.

"You young un's are so troublesome. She was runnin' that way." Syaoran nodded his thanks and started sprinting. But the truth was that, he wasn't running towards Sakura.

He was simply running away from everything all over again.

* * *

><p>Touya glanced around, holding his plate of okonomiyaki.<p>

He was left alone after Yue pursued the silver blur, but something seemed off. He felt like there was somebody watching him, and he didn't like it. After passing his abilities to Yue, he could no longer sense anything; he didn't know when Sakura was in danger, he couldn't see ghosts-he felt useless. He stabbed his noodles moodily, which were slowly turning cold.

A girl coughed quietly and blushed when he looked at her. She could not be older than ten, yet her eyes seemed to hold all the worlds' loneliness, her shoulders seemed to bear the weight of eternal sadness. She had long wavy hair, pale skin, large eyes; all the features which defined her as 'beautiful'. But the strange thing was, he couldn't decide what her hair, skin or eye colour was. Touya frowned. The flickering light from the coloured paper lanterns must be playing tricks. She coughed nervously again.

"_Konbanwa_…"

* * *

><p>Cerberus stiffened.<p>

He could feel two immense pulses of energy, originating from where he just was: the fair. He poked his head out of the handbag urgently. "Saku-"

"SAKURA!" The shout came from Syaoran, who was running towards them. She tensed and hurried down the street, ignoring his calls. "SAKURA! WAIT!" He lengthened his stride and took her by the shoulder, pulling her to face him. She turned her head and pushed him away, trembling.

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Listen. This is a mistake. That wasn't what you thought it was. I-I can explain everyth-"

"You lied to me."

Syaoran's eyes widened at her words, his heart ached. It hurt. It hurt to hear those words directed at him. It would have been better if she had screamed at him, but it hurt even more to hear her utter those four words quietly. But what hurt the most, was to hear her voice breaking, and know that he was the cause of her tears.

"Does she kiss well?" His stared at her, stunned. Fumiko's voice rang and echoed in his head. '"_You don't want to see her hurt again, do you?"' _

"I suppose so." He heard her breath catch and he took a step towards her, wanting to hold her tight.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "But you have to believe me." Sakura hugged herself tightly, as if protecting herself.

"Katsu-" Anger flared within Syaoran.

"Oh. Are you two calling each other by your _first names_ already?" She carried on as if she didn't hear him.

"Katsu told me you were on a date with Sato-san. I didn't believe him at first." She looked up at him, the tear tracks on her cheeks glinted faintly in the moonlight. "But now I see that he was right." Her words stabbed him in the heart. Why didn't she trust him? What pain Syaoran had was eaten away by his jealousy and anger, and in the spur of the moment said something he shouldn't have.

"Well isn't Katsu the _nice guy_. I guess you're really happy with him," he gestured the goldfish and the stuffed toy, "and I suppose you two are _so close_ to each other now that you'd pick him over me." Sakura glared at him and wiped her tears away.

"You're right. He does make me happy, because he wouldn't hurt me the way you did."

"If you're so happy with him, then _why don't you go out with him?_!" Syaoran sneered at her before walking away, consumed by his anger. This was so unfair. He was doing all this for her, and yet…he pummeled the brick wall until his knuckles bled.

"GOD DAMN IT!"

* * *

><p>"Fumi-chan!" The honey blonde looked up and smirked when she saw who it was.<p>

"Takeda Senpai." Katsu loped over to her, grinning. "So…did you catch her? Kinomoto Sakura?" He held his hand up in front of her and waved his fingers, shaking his head.

"Nope. Slipped right through." Stuffing his hand into his pocket, he continued. "But I got to thank you for that brilliant opportunity. All I have to do now is to play nice when she's all broken down and emotional, and she's mine." He laughed loudly, forgetting himself. "AND THEN I WILL BEAT SYAORAN ONCE AND FOR ALL!" He ran his grey eyes over Fumiko. "And how was your little date? Were his kisses _passionate_?"

She ducked her head and looked away, holding back her tears. "We didn't kiss." Her voice wavered and shook.

"He wouldn't kiss me."

* * *

><p>TA-DAHH! I thought I shouldn't end with a cliffhanger (well not <em>that<em> much of a cliffhanger) this time round because!

I WON'T BE UPDATING ANY TIME SOON.

I humbly apologise for that, but after my exams are over, I shall be back with a new chapter! :D

Please review and tell me what you think, and until next time-

Ja neeeee!


End file.
